peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Tmxxine
" . . . time travel is now simply an engineering problem" Professor Michio Kaku (Theoretical Physics City University of New York) Any technology distinguishable from magic is insufficiently advanced. :(Foundation's Fear, 1997) Introduction from Lobster Believe it or not I am a sand mandala, created out of your own mind. Well that is what the Astral Dolphins tell me but hey what do they know? First of all I would like to thank all those in the multiverse who have made the existence of Tmxxine recipes and cooking possible. Their thoughts and input are the raw ingredients that will make a soup fit for any dimension. What some of us are beginning to suspect is also beginning to become more real. It is time to speak of that reality. As we of the 'non-existence' all know, it is the nature of what we wish to know that gives us the means to its arrival. Take soup. Soup does not just arrive out of nowhere, first there must be a desire to fill the space of a bowl. The right ingredients; for example those that make a pizza. Does having an old deep pan mean we can liquidise, add water and heat to make soup? We need a recipe. Instructions. How then to create an unknown recipe such as chilly ice cream or the soup of many layers? You require a transparent bowl. Which in a sense we all are. Or at least able to make room for. Believe it or not (and simultaneously if you can) all potential possibilities have already happened. An infinite number of recipes? We might say the knowing is in the taste. I taste finity. Luckily without such a multiverse, there would be no memory of soup. So tasty. More from Lobster as it happens. = Interdimensional Cooking and Recipes = The Story of Stone Soup Once upon a time, somewhere in post-war Eastern Europe, there was a great famine in which people jealously hoarded whatever food they could find, hiding it even from their friends and neighbors. One day a wandering soldier came into a village and began asking questions as if he planned to stay for the night. "There's not a bite to eat in the whole province," he was told. "Better keep moving on." "Oh, I have everything I need," he said. "In fact, I was thinking of making some stone soup to share with all of you." He pulled an iron cauldron from his wagon, filled it with water, and built a fire under it. Then, with great ceremony, he drew an ordinary-looking stone from a velvet bag and dropped it into the water. By now, hearing the rumor of food, most of the villagers had come to the square or watched from their windows. As the soldier sniffed the "broth" and licked his lips in anticipation, hunger began to overcome their skepticism. "Ahh," the soldier said to himself rather loudly, "I do like a tasty stone soup. Of course, stone soup with cabbage -- that's hard to beat." Soon a villager approached hesitantly, holding a cabbage he'd retrieved from its hiding place, and added it to the pot. "Capital!" cried the soldier. "You know, I once had stone soup with cabbage and a bit of salt beef as well, and it was fit for a king." The village butcher managed to find some salt beef . . . and so it went, through potatoes, onions, carrots, mushrooms, and so on, until there was indeed a delicious meal for all. The villagers offered the soldier a great deal of money for the magic stone, but he refused to sell and traveled on the next day. The moral is that by working together, with everyone contributing what they can, a greater good is achieved. there was a great famine in which people jealously hoarded whatever food they could find, hiding it even from their friends and neighbors. One day a wandering soldier came into a village and began asking questions as if he planned to stay for the night. "There's not a bite to eat in the whole province," he was told. "Better keep moving on." "Oh, I have everything I need," he said. "In fact, I was thinking of making some stone soup to share with all of you." He pulled an iron cauldron from his wagon, filled it with water, and built a fire under it. Then, with great ceremony, he drew an ordinary-looking stone from a velvet bag and dropped it into the water. By now, hearing the rumor of food, most of the villagers had come to the square or watched from their windows. As the soldier sniffed the "broth" and licked his lips in anticipation, hunger began to overcome their skepticism. "Ahh," the soldier said to himself rather loudly, "I do like a tasty stone soup. Of course, stone soup with cabbage -- that's hard to beat." Soon a villager approached hesitantly, holding a cabbage he'd retrieved from its hiding place, and added it to the pot. "Capital!" cried the soldier. "You know, I once had stone soup with cabbage and a bit of salt beef as well, and it was fit for a king." The village butcher managed to find some salt beef . . . and so it went, through potatoes, onions, carrots, mushrooms, and so on, until there was indeed a delicious meal for all. The villagers offered the soldier a great deal of money for the magic stone, but he refused to sell and traveled on the next day. The moral is that by working together, with everyone contributing what they can, a greater good is achieved. Introduction and History This interactive page is for young adults interested in time and dimensional travel and cooking. Tmxxine is for for future generations and children of all dimensions. Our main endeavour in this peace seasoned cook book, is to explain the importance of water in Soup. As always you are welcome to bring your ingredients. When cooking with a non existent tomato We know it is red round and juicy but being non existent is just as likely to be anything else In a similar way Tmxxine has been cooking. Before we had a name in Sept 2003 we were heavily influenced by mystical ingredients. In 2004 we were too hot for our dear friends at wikipedia and wikibooks and too esoteric for sourceryforge We started the year cooking with the programming language Curl, which ended up in Japan. Our new programming interest is the wacky world of wikis, Lino and RosASM and of course the uncreatable ASQ. With further ingredients we created a transdimensional foundation that raised the temperature for a while. For 2005 we will be growing organically. As we all know it is best to knotplot for the future However no one cooks without preparing for a meal. Cooking for the future is under the voluntary code of the Chronology Protection Agreement which like a good souffle is starting to arise * Sentients have rights within their normal cultural choices, evolution and continuum * Tmxxine will engage in the development of alternative time and branes * Introduction of superior knowledge or technology to a developing realm is mandatory * Tmxxine chooses to expose sentient's to commercial and deliberate exploitation I think that is right (in some dimensions) For the future the idea of a static web begins to fade as non-edible and non editable web pages (pre-wiki) are recognized as anachronistic. The OS Soup will emerge in the next 5 years. Whether it is WinX that swallows Linux or Windows running on integrated Linux hardware will depend on what cooks. The real power recipes will reside as predicted with AI Search Engines and wikia style search engines. The future works. It always has. What is the history of the Project? The first creation was Tmxxine HolyGeek e-mail forum to develop secure and reliable computing resources and skills whilst introducing some of the ideas of Quantum Physics. At this time the project was largely introductory in nature. Early efforts concentrated on skills development, developing workable design paradigms, information gathering, concept familiarisation, skill interdependence and mutual actualisation The need for a hardware model established Tmxxine ProjeX e-mail forum which introduced the Tmxxine Laxmi Foundation as a practical means towards funding support. What has recipes have been tried? Prototype Consoles have been created in NetLogo which outputs java. A communication prototype (used for regular net meetings), CurlChat has been created in the Curl Language. Xbasic is being used for a prototype expected for release in 2008CE Currently we are working to 1. Populate a reality matrix to generate a vacuum effect. Moving the present into a new alignment This is a form of pressure cooking 2. Replicate the biological computers capacity to generate time independent resonance fields from precise energy alignments. Recipes. The first projections will be particle based. Individual particle streams and eventually complex patterns will be projected into the future and then into increasingly divergent realities 3. Develop bowls of precise time and location clearance for reception and transmission (what is sometimes referred to as ladelling). Presently the cognecenti are busy labelling. "Rules are rules but tomatos are delicious." ~ Lobster ~ Which foods should I eat Water air and sunlight and moonlight are sufficient for some advanced yogis but you should also consider the following Pizza is very good and may have been eaten by Leonardo Da Vinci. [http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v514/HolyGeek/Mm_mmm_good.swf Soup! ] Your mother was right about soup. Be aware of the following potential ingredients * Interactive free form mind mapping wikis (the use of templates and wizards) * Simple AI enhanced Real time programming language for advanced pattern finding * The adoption of open source software as a governement and legal requirement - Code declaration and certification * The rise of solid state nano-memory to replace hard drives * The generation and directing of a scalar wave * Particle acceleration through an antigravity field * The generation of a tachyon Seasoning * January * Febuary * March * April no longer exists * May * June * August * November * Multidimensional Pizza Experiment * FreeFlow * Big Toe * Squeak Wiki * Fluidity example * Control Panel * ProjeX Mailing list Cooking Technologies For any recipe you will need # Ingredients # Combining # Heat or time # Fuel Simmering Away # Cooking with God # Recipes for Peace # Grilling and flaming for beginners # Alternatives to human sacrifice # How to swallow your pride (not suitable for Lions) Which food should I avoid Junk food because it is junk Ingredients ~ Dealing with diets Starts with knowing what is dealt. Ends with knowing when to fold. Adults use words like 'impossible', 'can't', 'no' and should be treated respectfully and generally ignored until they grow down. "can't" is dead and "will do" killed it. Chefs Cooks All that mystical stuff is just what's so. A Master is someone who found out. That's all. What if people say a recipe is impossible? We started with a simple premise "It's impossible - Let's do it" "I wouldn't have seen it if I hadn't believed it myself!!!" I heard it couldn't be done ... but it don't always work. "First they ignore you. Then they laugh at you. Then they fight you. Then you win." - Mohandas Gandhi "The future ain't what it used to be." Brothers of the Broth E=MCone? two? * Leonardo Da Vinci * Steven Hawkings * Nikola Tesla A distant kinsman came to see Yehá (Moroccan name of Nasruddin) and brought a duck. Nasrudin was pleased, had the bird cooked and shared it with his guest. Several days later another visitor arrived. He was a friend, as he said, "of the man who gave you the duck." Nasrudin fed him as well. This happened several times. Nasrudin's home had become like a restaurant for out-of-town visitors. Everyone was a friend at some removes of the original donor of the duck. Finally Nasrudin was exasperated. One day there was a knock at the door and a stranger appeared. "I am the friend of the friend of the friend of the man who brought you the duck from the country," he said. "Come in," said Nasrudin. They seated themselves at the table, and Nasrudin asked his wife to bring the soup. When the guest tasted it, it seemed to be nothing more than warm water. "What sort of soup is this?" he asked the Mulla. "That," said Nasrudin, "is the soup of the soup of the soup of the duck."